The Only Exception
by MidnightGirl467
Summary: Finn and Rachel are living together but unfortunatley break up because they cant compromise. They still love each other but will they get back together? With a few surprises and songs along the way xxx try the story pleasee..I suck at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, This is a Glee FanFic obviously. I love Finn and Rachel, well Glee. Lol. Can't wait to see them live. This story takes place after High School. :) Hope you like it. Please R&R xxx**

* * *

Living with Finn Hudson was one of my dreams fulfilled and ticked off my list. We lived in a small house in Ohio. Unfortunately, the second part of my dream hadn't come true. I didn't live in the Broadway Capital of the planet, New York. I also wasn't a big Broadway star or anything close to that, because living in Ohio not many dreams came true. So, I guess living with Finn was my only dream that have come true.

I laid in bed and looked up the ceiling making out unseen patterns. Thinking of the things, I hadn't yet began to achieve or hadn't by the time I thought I would by 25. Finn though did help cancelling on all this out, just because he loved me. I never thought a annoying, over- talented (which isn't a bad thing) girl like me would ever be so lucky.

I pulled the blanket off me and slid into my pink dressing gown that Finn had brought me for Christmas once, along with many other things. I tied it around my waist and walked downstairs. The smell of toast and butter filled my nose and I smiled. Finn was making breakfast. Finn always made me breakfast if I woke up later than usual. I walked into the kitchen and he didn't notice.

"Uh um." I said loudly.

He didn't turn his head but he did speak.

"You know that's not how we say good morning in this house." He smirked.

I shook my head and walked over to him. I kissed him on the lips and pulled away but he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Last night was amazing, if you know what I mean." He winked.

I shook my head again and smiled at him.

"The whole world knows what you mean, Finn."

"I can't help it. I'm in love."

"I know, Finn. Because I am too." I smiled, kind of embarrassed. But didn't know why? We had been seeing each other for years, so why get embarrassed anymore? Because I am kind of stupid.

The doorbell rang, interrupting my ramblings and the moment. I kissed Finn on the cheek before I walked down the hallway to see who was at the door. I opened it and there was my old school teacher/ Glee director and my old school guidance councillor who were now married. Emma and Will Schuester.

Emma had her bright hair in the same style she always had. With a cardigan and a matching skirt with heels. She had a bright white shirt underneath her purple cardigan. She wore a pearl necklace and her large brown eyes looked happy to see me.

Will had a grey shirt with a dark blue tie with jeans. The same style of clothing he had always had. Kurt would love to give him a make over and possibly Emma too. They did need to find some different clothes after all these years, I mean I did. But the clothes, kind of made them who they are and that I would want to change them in a million years.

"Hi, Rachel."

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Nothing, just stopped by for a chat. Is that okay?" Will said, thinking that they should leave.

"Yeah, of course. Come on in."

They came in and talked to me and Finn about the Glee club when we were in school. They also told us that McKinley had two jobs opening up one Coach and the other a director for Glee Club. Finn already agreed to go for the job as the Coach and everyone waited for me to apply for the director of Glee Club.

"No, I'm not going for the director. I have a audition today for Les Mes today and I don't want to become some singer that couldn't make it. I am gonna make it big, sorry."

They stayed for half hour after that and left, both clearly disappointed that I hadn't jumped for joy when I heard about the Director's job. I mean, any school would be lucky to have me coaching them for Glee, they would win, win, win and win. But my heart lies, have and always will lie with Broadway and the West End.

Finn left for the interview at McKinley shortly after. So, I had a nice shower and got dressed ready for today's audition for Les Mes. I couldn't wait, I had been waiting and waiting for this my entire life. I practiced and practiced and today was the day. I looked at myself in the mirror and the light bulbs were all lit up making me feel like a Broadway star. I looked fairly pretty and smiled to myself.

"Rachel Barbra Berry. Today is the day." I smiled at myself.

I jumped downstairs and grabbed my car keys. I pulled on my white coat and headed out. First stop, Audition, Second Stop, Quinn's. I put the key's in the ignition and turned on the radio before driving off. The song on the radio surprised me, immensely. Don't Stop Believing by Journey.

I hadn't heard the song in years. I think the last time I had heard it was when we sang the song at Regionals. Just the thought of being back in Glee Club made me smile. I had so many friends now thanks to one Club. I had so many memories from one Club, it was unbelievable. When I joined Glee I thought it would make me popular and give me more chances to shine, but I was wrong. It made me special instead, in different ways that then already was.

It took me a few minutes to realise that I drove past the place where my audition was taken place. I laughed absentmindedly and took the turn back. I parked outside the building that looked like it belonged in New York, not Ohio.

I walked through the door and give my name to the receptionist who put on a fake smile and asked me to take a seat. There were many other girls there and some boys auditioning for the male lead. I recognised no one which was a good thing, none of them had the power of using their professional status against me.

My name was called out and a young girl with blonde hair, that kinda reminded me of Brittany gestured to me to follow her. She lead me into a empty room with three middle-aged people sat behind a large wooden desk. The girl that lead me in here, nodded briefly to the judges and walked out.

"Your name?" The man said in the middle.

He had grey hair and blue eyes. He was the most relaxed out of the three people before me. He had a similar shirt on that Will had worn today but he had black trousers on, not Will's infamous jeans. He smiled, politely at me.

"Rachel Barbra Berry. I'm gonna sing On My Own from this musical, of course."

"Of course." He mumbled.

As I sang the lyrics, I was back in the McKinley Auditorium singing for my Glee audition. Something I hadn't been nervous about at all, I mean look how talented I am? When I shut my eyes, I saw Mr Schue sitting in front of me and writing notes down as I sang. Ha, I just called Will Mr Schue. God, I hadn't called him that since High School.

I finished the song and opened my eyes, sinking back into reality. The three judges were talking to each other in hushed voices, hiding their faces with paper. I tapped my finger against my leg waiting for them to turn to look at me and finally they did. The man in the middle spoke again.

I opened the house door with the keys. I had just come back from Quinn's and told her about the Audition and Journey on the radio. We also caught up with each other's lives and gossiped immensely about other people's lives.

I heard a Basketball game on the TV when I shut the door behind me. I walked into the living room and saw my boyfriend lead across the Couch, eyes fixed on the game. That is of course, until he had seen me. When he did, he jumped up and kissed me on the lips, a grin on his perfect face.

"Guess What?"

"Guess What?" We both said, in comical unison.

"You go first." I told him. His news could hardly compare to mine so I let him go first so I could have the bigger reception.

"I got the job! I'm the new coach at McKinley High!"

He had never looked happier and it ruined my news because he couldn't have a job here. Because, because he had to come with me. He had to.

"Awesome." I said. Trying to hide my disappointment because he would obviously choose me, right?

"Your turn."

"Oh…um.. The audition went well, really well in fact. They gave me the lead role, there and then."

"That's great." He said picking me up around the waist and spinning me around. Once, he put me back down I decided to break the news to him.

"Finn, the shows in New York. I'd have to move to New York."

His smile slowly faded and he let go of me.

"You…you can't leave…me."

I turned confused. Did I say I was leaving him? No. He must be confused, I know he's not the sharpest tool in the shed but I thought it would be quite clear and what we would do about New York.

"I'm not. Your coming with me."

His eyes hardened and I could see him holding back his frustration.

"What? Didn't you just here what I said? I got a job, Rachel! I can't just leave! I told you for years that I always wanted to be a Coach and now because your dreams coming true. You me to throw mine away and come with you?"

"Well, yeah. I love you. You love me. That's what couples do."

He bit his lip and that's how I knew he was getting mad at me.

"Rachel! I love you, yeah! But I'm not throwing my dream away! To live yours!"

I fought back the tears and shook my head. No, this couldn't be happening. We were just having a fight. He would soon see sense and come running to me right? To be honest I wasn't so sure he would this time.

"But I'm never gonna see you." I said, the tears flooding down my cheek. "How am I gonna get used to that?"

He shut his eyes and I could see tears running down his face too. This was hurting him too. That had to mean something.

"Then you better leave now. Practice makes perfect, huh?"

"You want me to leave?"

He breathed in and out and then slowly turned away from me.

"I mean it, Rachel. I love you but this relationship has two people in it. Not just you. I can't believe you would want me to throw away my dream. I'm fed up of it always being about you. It's always about you."

"No, Finn. Please, we love each other. We can make it work." I was practically begging now.

"Go. Rachel. It's over."

I stayed there for two minutes, two stunned and surprised to move or react. I never thought this would end. Never. But I wouldn't leave without saying the last word.

"Goodbye Finn. I love you."With that said, I walked out of our house. Shut the door behind me and stepped into the sudden rain. The rain showing me what my life was going to be with out Finn Hudson, always raining never sunshine but being in New York in Les Mes would be my umbrella. Shielding me from the rain for as long as it could. Until the rain disappeared, until I finally moved on which could take years because Finn Hudson was my perfect match in every way.

* * *

**What you think? Let Me Know... MidnightGirl467 xxx :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. This is Finn's Point of view. Hope you enjoy. xx**

* * *

I was sprawled across the couch watching a BasketBall game waiting for Rachel to come home. I couldn't wait to tell her that I was the new Coach at McKinley High and I couldn't wait to see her. I missed her today, it was hard loving her as much I did. Before I could go over every detail about how amazing Rachel Barbra Berry I got lost in the game on the TV.

About ten minutes later, I heard the door open and shut but I still didn't move. I just had to watch this shot and he…scores! I mentally yelled in my head. I thought Rachel had gone upstairs or something because I didn't hear her come in. I jumped up as soon as I seen her and kissed her. I had the most idiotic smile on my face it was embarrassing.

"Guess What?"

"Guess What?" We both said together, like we sometimes do. In our funny little way.

"You go first." She said smiling up at me, bursting to tell me her news. So I quickly told her.

"I got the job! I'm the new Coach at McKinley High!"

I smiled even bigger than I did before. Saying it out load made it more real, somehow. I know you might think it's weird that I want to be a Coach but I never had eye expectations or anything about life. But when I met Rachel I had two goals set. One; become a successful School's Coach. Two; Marry Rachel Berry. I was getting closer and closer to them both.

I looked at Rachel facing reality again for a while. Her face seemed to show an emotion but she hid it from me before I could even figure out what it was. She was happy for me? Wasn't she?

"Awesome." She whispered.

"Your turn."

"Oh…um.. The audition went well, really well in fact. They gave me the lead role, there and then."

"That's great." I said, genuinely happy for her. So to show it, I picked her up around the waist and spun her around. When I put her back down, she started to nibble on her lip and her eyes had lost their usual light.

"Finn, the shows in New York. I'd have to move to New York."

It took me a few seconds to realise what she was saying and when I did, my smile faded. She was leaving me to become a star. I should have known. But I wasn't letting go without a fight.

"You…you can't leave…me." I barley whispered.

"I'm not. You're coming with me."

Rachel Berry had returned the one that only ever cares about her. The world revolves around her but I still loved her. No matter what. However, I still hated this side to her. I had finally had the life I wanted in my grasps and she was taking it away from me. Removing my happiness so she could have hers. Why did I love her? Because she's amazing despite this side of her, I answered myself.

"What? Didn't you just here what I said? I got a job, Rachel! I can't just leave! I told you for years that I always wanted to be a Coach and now because your dreams coming true. You me to throw mine away and come with you?"

"Well, yeah. I love you. You love me. That's what couples do."

No, they compromise I said to myself. I loved her but I was fed up of this, always putting myself second. Now she wanted us to move away from our friends and our family. I couldn't do that, not at all. Plus I had a job now.

"Rachel! I love you, yeah! But I'm not throwing my dream away! To live yours!"

I bit my lip, getting beyond frustrated and angry. Why? I mentally screamed.

"But I'm never gonna see you." She said, the tears flooding down her cheek. "How am I gonna get used to that?"

I shut my eyes not wanting to see her cry. I couldn't see that but I couldn't live like this. I couldn't, it wasn't right. But I never, ever thought that I would ever say these words to her, never. That's when I started crying. I had to do this.

"Then you better leave now. Practice makes perfect, huh?"

"You want me to leave?"

Rachel voice squeaked out the question. She was upset and she wasn't the only one. I breathed in and out before turning around, till I was facing the window. It was raining outside, cliché.

"I mean it, Rachel. I love you but this relationship has two people in it. Not just you. I can't believe you would want me to throw away my dream. I'm fed up of it always being about you. It's always about you."

I did love her but I was so tired of this. She needed to realise that it wasn't always about her, like she thought.

"No, Finn. Please, we love each other. We can make it work."

I could hear her begging me now. Something she never ever did. Never.

"Go. Rachel. It's over."

It took her a few minutes for her to move and for that few minutes there was nothing but silence because neither of us had expected it. Finally, she did and said something that made my heart twist and turn, painfully.

"Goodbye, Finn. I love you."

That's when she left. She disappeared out of the door and into the pouring rain. My tears flowed down my cheek as I watched go into her car. She sat there for while, staring straight ahead and I could see the tears flowing down her beautiful cheeks. Rachel punched the steering wheel before she drove off, briefly glancing back at the house before she left.

I kicked over the chair and punched the wall, knowing full well that it would bruise in the morning. But I didn't care, I didn't. She was gone. I'd let it happen. The most talented, spoilt, beautiful, annoying girl I had ever met but one thing would never change. I loved her, always have. Somehow, the anger that I just felt towards disappeared and I just wanted her to be here, in my arms.

"I HATE THIS!" I shouted out loud, letting all my neighbours know about my distress.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. I drank the first bottle within ten minutes so I grabbed a second. On my way back into the living room, I turned on the radio. A song was just starting and I knew it. It was from some Disney musical type of thing. Rachel liked it.

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say,_

_His mind is always far away, _

_And I don't know how to get there. _

_It's like_

I could hear Rachel singing these lines and that's why I joined in.

_**She's way too serious**_

_All he wants is to chill out_

_**She's always in a rush **_

_He makes me wanna pull all my hair out_

_**And interrupting **_

_Like he doesn't even care _

_**Like she doesn't even care.**_

_You, _

_**Me**_

_We're face to face_

_**But we don't see eye to eye**_

_Like fire and rain _

_**(Like fire and rain)**_

_You can drive me insane _

_**(You can drive me insane)**_

_**But I can't say mad at you for anything**_

_We're Venus and Mars _

_**(We're Venus and Mars)**_

_We're like different stars_

_**(Like different stars)**_

_**But you're the harmony to every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change a thing **_

_**She's always trying to save the day**_

_**Just wanna let my music play**_

_**She's all or nothing **_

_**But my feelings never change**_

_(Why does he try to read my mind?)_

_**I try to read her mind**_

_(It's not good to psychoanalyze)_

_**She tries to pick a fight **_

_**To get attention**_

_**That's what all my friends say**_

_(That's what all my friends say) _

_You, _

_**Me**_

_We're face to face_

_**But we don't see eye to eye**_

_Like fire and rain _

_**(Like fire and rain)**_

_You can drive me insane _

_**(You can drive me insane)**_

_**But I can't say mad at you for anything**_

_We're Venus and Mars _

_**(We're Venus and Mars)**_

_We're like different stars_

_**(Like different stars)**_

_**But you're the harmony to every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change a thing **_

_**When I'm yes she's no **_

_When I hold on, he just let's go_

_**We're perfectly imperfect**_

_**But I wouldn't change a thing, no**_

_Like fire and rain _

_**(Like fire and rain)**_

_You can drive me insane _

_**(You can drive me insane)**_

_**But I can't say mad at you for anything**_

_We're Venus and Mars _

_**(We're Venus and Mars)**_

_We're like different stars_

_**(Like different stars)**_

_**But you're the harmony to every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change a thing **_

_**But I can't say mad at you for anything**_

_We're Venus and Mars _

_**(We're Venus and Mars)**_

_We're like different stars_

_**(Like different stars)**_

_**But you're the harmony to every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change a **_

_**Wouldn't change a thing**_

By the end of the song I had made it upstairs in my room. I sighed and pulled out my sock drawer. There it was the velvet box that was meant for her, so I could spend the rest of my life with her. I looked at the ring and prayed she would come back to me, tonight. If not, I could always go around everyone's house until I found her. And I would find her.

_The normal italics was for the girl singing. _

_**Bold was for Finn sing**_

_**Was for both singing **_

_**() was for echoing

* * *

**_

**Let me know what you thought of the song, the chapter and anything else pleasee review xxx MidnightGirl467**


	3. Chapter 3

What did you guys think of the song? Here's the next chapter….enjoy.

I walked out of the door and as soon as it shut, the tears spilled from eyes. I bit my lip and went to turn back but he wouldn't have me back now. I knew secretly that he was right but me and Finn had been living in a bubble and it was going to burst. Sadly, it just did. But even thinking like that didn't make my heart stop hurting or twisting.

I clicked the button on my car keys and my car beeped in response. I opened the car door and in one quick glance I looked back at the house. Why did I do that? I only made myself worse. Groaning and crying I entered my car. I put the key in the ignition., did my seatbelt and turned on the radio.

First I heard the faint sound of an acoustic guitar and smiled. I loved this song, the emotion behind it was amazing. I pulled off and then the lyrics started and I had to join in. Nothing was going to stop me pouring my heart out tonight.

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say,_

_His mind is always far away, _

_And I don't know how to get there. _

_It's like_

_**She's way too serious**_

_All he wants is to chill out_

_**She's always in a rush **_

_He makes me wanna pull all my hair out_

_**And interrupting **_

_Like he doesn't even care _

_**Like she doesn't even care.**_

_You, _

_**Me**_

_We're face to face_

_**But we don't see eye to eye**_

_Like fire and rain _

_**(Like fire and rain)**_

_You can drive me insane _

_**(You can drive me insane)**_

_**But I can't say mad at you for anything**_

_We're Venus and Mars _

_**(We're Venus and Mars)**_

_We're like different stars_

_**(Like different stars)**_

_**But you're the harmony to every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change a thing **_

_**She's always trying to save the day**_

_**Just wanna let my music play**_

_**She's all or nothing **_

_**But my feelings never change**_

_(Why does he try to read my mind?)_

_**I try to read her mind**_

_(It's not good to psychoanalyze)_

_**She tries to pick a fight **_

_**To get attention**_

_**That's what all my friends say**_

_(That's what all my friends say) _

_You, _

_**Me**_

_We're face to face_

_**But we don't see eye to eye**_

_Like fire and rain _

_**(Like fire and rain)**_

_You can drive me insane _

_**(You can drive me insane)**_

_**But I can't say mad at you for anything**_

_We're Venus and Mars _

_**(We're Venus and Mars)**_

_We're like different stars_

_**Like different stars)**_

_**But you're the harmony to every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change a thing **_

_**When I'm yes she's no **_

_When I hold on, he just let's go_

_**We're perfectly imperfect**_

_**But I wouldn't change a thing, no**_

_Like fire and rain _

_**(Like fire and rain)**_

_You can drive me insane _

_**(You can drive me insane)**_

_**But I can't say mad at you for anything**_

_We're Venus and Mars _

_**(We're Venus and Mars)**_

_We're like different stars_

_**(Like different stars)**_

_**But you're the harmony to every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change a thing **_

_**But I can't say mad at you for anything**_

_We're Venus and Mars _

_**(We're Venus and Mars)**_

_We're like different stars_

_**(Like different stars)**_

_**But you're the harmony to every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change a **_

_**Wouldn't change a thing**_

I imagined Finn singing with me and something twisted in my stomach. I remembered the look in his face when I told him about coming with me. He looked hurt, betrayed and angry. More tears spilled down my cheek, my mascara running with it. I wouldn't hurt him anymore, I couldn't.

"Your free, Finn." I whispered softly.

I parked the car in the same place I had earlier. I didn't get out for about ten minutes because all I could think about was turning back to where I had just been. Where he was. But I had to let him go, I could do that now. I have matured since high school. I can let him go. I repeated these words until they were stuck in my head.

I got out of the car and slammed the door shut. My heels hit the floor hard as I walked the concrete steps. But I didn't have a chance to knock because the door was already open. Quinn smiled at me sympathetically, did she already know? Quinn had changed into a blue tracksuit since I had come here earlier. Her blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail and her make-up was all gone.

"I wondered how long it was going to take you to come in. You were out there awhile, Rach what's wrong?"

"Me and Finn, it's over."

Whatever Quinn had expected me to say she didn't expect that. Her eyes widened and she pulled me inside, shutting the door behind me.

By the time I had finished telling her the entire story of what happened, Sam had come back from work and wanted to know what had happened. I didn't have to repeat myself though, Quinn just shook her head and whispered to him. He nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Anyone want coffee?" He shouted.

"Two please." Quinn shouted back. "Are you sure it's over?"

I nodded. "Trust me, you should have seen the look in his eyes. I have to fly out of here tomorrow and get this place out of my head. I'll have to go."

"What about your things?"

"I'll come back for them."

I was here in New York and ready to play this part. We started practicing early since all the cast and crew members were already in New York. I had met everyone except my male lead. That's who I was waiting for now.

Me and the director was sat down in these wooden uncomfortable chairs with a padded cushion on the seat. It reminded me of the ones you get in a bar. I heard footsteps behind me and turned my head slowly.

"Sorry, I'm late." Whispered a familiar voice.

I couldn't see who he was but all I could see was dark curly hair and nice shape of body. The man was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Very casual. When his face came into the light, my heart stopped. No. No. No.

"Well, well. Rachel Berry." Said my male lead.

"Jesse?"

"In the flesh."

I groaned mentally and wanted to run as fast as I could to anywhere but here. This show seemed like a bad idea now. Jesse St. James my male lead. Great. What the hell was I going to do?

* * *

**Review Please.. Thanks for reading xx Follow me on twitter LaurenJade_K . Love MidnightGirl467**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four! I'm sorry guys this isnt the best sorry but still R&R :) **

* * *

I was sat on my sofa with my script in front of me. The staples that been used were not very good as the pages were already loose. Yes, I am thinking about how useless staples are because it helps, if only slightly, to what is actually hurting me. _Him_.

I hadn't spoke to him since that day and thankfully Quinn hadn't told him where I was either. The only time when I could see…see, him again is when I had closure. I didn't know whether he made contact with me because I threw my old phone out but I added everyone's contacts even his. Though I will not be ringing him.

Back to my other problem. Jesse St. James. He was still my male lead in the play and still the same old idiot that I had fell in love with in school. I hate him, he always says that there's something wrong with how I sing, dance or act, sometimes all three to the crew. He knew how much he would annoy me by doing this because I was absolutely perfect.

I was interrupted in my thoughts by the buzzing of my phone vibrating. Sighing I picked it up and looked at the Caller ID: Mercedes.

"Hey Mercedes." I said.

"What's up, girlfriend?" She was her usual diva self nothing wrong with her, good.

"Nothing much just going over lines, you?"

"Missing you and I am not the only one. All of us washed- up gleeks are, Blaine, your parents, Finn's parents, Shelby, Beth and most importantly Finn. He still loves you, Rachel and you can not tell me that you don't because everyone knows you loved him ever since Glee Club started."

I sighed into the phone, I held the tears back

"He went over to Quinn's, Rach. The day you flew over there and Quinn thought that he was going to have breakdown right there and then. He doesn't see us anymore, we have to go and see him. He only goes outside for work. If that isn't missing you, then I don't know what is."

"He ended it, remember? Not me. He's only like this because we both didn't expect it and…I don't know. I just don't know anymore."

I heard her sigh dramatically in the phone.

"Look at all the things you and Finn went through in High School and how in love you were after all that. How in love you were a week ago. How in love you still are but both of you will not admit because you both think that the other's over the other."

"It's not like I don't -"

There was a slight knock at the door.

"Sorry, M. I have to go there's someone here. Bye. Love you."

"Love ya."

I hung up and the shouted 'come in'. The door slowly opened and a young blonde girl of nine ran from behind it and jumped on me, screaming my name. Beth. My mom soon followed but thankfully, she didn't jump on me. She just laughed and nodded.

"Hey, Beth. Mom."

"Hello, Rachel. Beth leave her alone."

"Why don't you go watch some TV and then we'll go to the park?" I said to Beth.

She nodded and hugged me. Beth looked so much like Quinn it was unbelievable. Sometimes she even sounded like her, it was creepy. When Beth skipped away, my Mom looked at me sad and sympathetic. _Here we go, _I mentally said. I was about to go through what I just went through with Mercedes.

None of them realised how much it actually hurt to talk about him. None of the realised ho much it hurt to hear his name, his pain. The didn't know that ever since I got here that I cried myself to sleep. I hated feeling like this, feeling this pain and loss. I missed him, of course I missed him. I missed him so much. But Mercedes was right I still was deeply in love with him but our paths had lead different courses, to different places. Knowing that was the worst thing imaginable.

"Hey." I said to Kurt and Blaine as they walked in.

Both said hey back but kept looking at me wearily like they were expecting me to have a breakdown or something. I showed them into the living room and got embarrassed when I realised I still had the picture of Rachel on the coffee table, I was glad they couldn't see the ring behind it.

Kurt cleared his throat when he seen the picture and Blaine shifted on his feet slightly. God, I had just made this so uncomfortable. They all knew I was broken and now I was given actual proof that I was.

"Okay, we can't stop long as we have reservations." Blaine said.

"But, we have another job for you. Remember when you said that you wanted to sing again?"

Kurt said smiling brightly and holding his hands in front of him. I nodded and was very confused. What had he done?

Kurt squealed and smiled. "They wanted a singer at the bar Blaine works and we told them about you. They immediately agreed, we understand that you are the Coach at McKinley but we figured you could do both. The bar is only on the weekend." Kurt said his bright blue eyes shining with hope.

"We.. We also thought that it would be a helpful distraction with everything." Blaine stopped, I noticed how he picked his words carefully. I was fine. Three words that all I had to say but I couldn't bring myself to it. Plus everyone knew I was lying.

But this job would bring me closer to her. I only sang in Glee because she brought it out in me, when I sing its either for her, about her or just wanting to feel her within my reach. I would do this job just for her, my friends and family but she was the main reason.

None of them would know the real reason behind my choice when I nodded my head. They would never have know what I was thinking about when I signed the contract. That when I sing any song I will picture her beautiful smile and her eyes gazing at me proudly. Cheering me on with her all she had.

I looked up at the window and out at the sky.

"One day Rach, I promise I will get over you. But for a while I'm never letting you go."

I quickly glanced at the picture and the ring.

"So close."

* * *

**Thanks for reading,, Review please... Much love MidnightGirl467 xxx :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go guys, chapter five. Finn has to sing in the bar tonight. Enjoy. :) i dont own anything sadly :(.**

* * *

Finn POV

God, I was a nervous wreck as I heard loud chatter from behind the curtains. The sweat from my hand was clinging to the microphone desperately. I tried wiping the sweat off in my trousers but that had stopped working five minutes ago. I looked across at Kurt and he mouthed two minutes, before smiling and skipping off. Great. I bit my lip and started panicking even worse than before. I hadn't sung in front of an audience for so long.

"Finn, breathe. All your friends are here, your okay. You can do this." Repeating the sentences over ang over again, I hadn't heard the footsteps walk towards me.

"Finn, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness you know?" Puck said. Puck stood there with his usual swagger and confidence that he had always had ever since I had known him. He had his hand through one of the belt loops in his jeans, that were unnecessarily low. His dark grey t-shirt showed off his muscles greatly.

I seen Santana walk up behind up him. Her beautiful dark hair was curled slightly at the bottom, giving it a casual yet fancy style about it. She was wearing white skinny jeans that she knew outline her legs perfectly. She wore a fancy top with a navy bow printed on it at the collar. Santana had black stiletto's on her feet that she made it look so easy to walk in. But after a dare in High School I knew for a fact that was not true, walking in heels was hard.

"Am I interrupting a little sensitive good luck session here?" She asked smiling at us, she was only teasing.

"Nope, but you interrupted Finn's personal pep talk." Puck laughed.

I felt the blood rush rapidly to my cheeks turning them crimson, right in front of Santana and Puck. I glared at Puck and shrugged. I jumped up and down on the spot, prepping myself up for one song. Was I overreacting to this?

"Well, I was told to come and tell you that as soon me and Puck leave the curtain rises and then it's all you, Finn."

I nodded which then turned into shaking. The sweat was building back up quickly in my hands but Puck didn't seem to notice as he wished me good luck and gave me a good old fashioned one armed manly hug. He waved goodbye before walking off back out through the door. Santana, however stayed. She looked at me and shook her head.

"Finn? You're gonna be okay. I'm not just talking about tonight, that no doubt you will nail but with Rachel- my heart throbbed at her name- she will come back, Finn. It's a matter of time." She smiled at me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, San."

"No problem and remember that we are all out there for you. I mean, all of us. Now, go kick that song square in the balls." She kissed me on the cheek before leaving.

Soon after, Santana left the red velvet curtains rose, revealing me to the audience. Don't panic, I repeated to myself. I placed the microphone on the stand and waved at the group of my friends that were all sat on the stools at the bar. Artie winked at me, while Mike did thumbs up.

I turned my gaze away from them and looked at the crowd sat before staring up at me, waiting for me to perform. The spotlight only hit the people in the front and the bar, so it was hard to see in the corner of the bar. As I was about to speak the door opened and Will, Emma and my parents entered. They smiled at me apologetically because they were late.

"Okay, hey everybody. Mine name his Finn Hudson and I'm here to sing a song for you. Recently, I lost someone very important to me. This song is for you." I nodded over at the band who started playing the introduction to the song.

I placed both hands on the microphone and pretended she was sat right in front of me. Smiling, her face all lit with pride, love and embarrassment that I would be singing to her. I pictured her brown hair falling perfectly to her shoulders, her brown eyes all warm and with the one sparkle that they always had. I pictured her with her leg over the other her foot slowly going to the music, her wearing the dress she wore on our first date. For a moment, if it was only a moment I seen her there.

_So lately, been wondering who will be there to take my place _

_When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face_

I miss you, Rachel. I took the microphone of the stand for the first chorus. I meant every lyric in this song and I was going to show it. I lacked emotion was all she told me now, it was time to prove her wrong. I could put emotion in to it.

_If I could, then I would _

_I__'d go wherever you will go_

I looked over at the bar and seen Brittany moving her head to the music, I saw Kurt and Blaine looking lovingly at each other. Santana was smirking to herself, Quinn held Sam's hand and smiled. My parents were sat on a table in front of the bar with Will and Emma, all of whom were smiling up at me. Everyone I loved was here, bar one.

_And maybe, I'll find out,_

_A way to make it back someday_

_To-wards you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days_

I smiled to myself. Santana was right, Rachel would come back either that or I would find my way to her. After the play though, I wanted her to live that first.

_Well then I hope there's someone out there, _

_Who can bring me back to you_

I'm not giving up on us anymore, Rachel. I mentally told her. I'll be coming back for you, I promise. We belong together.

_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind I'll stay with you for all of time_

Through the rest the song I sung like I never did before. I loved the feeling I got every time I sung out an intense feeling or emotion and since I never felt like this before the song only came out stronger than never before. The band played harder and faster as we drew to the end of the song. This was one of the best feelings in the world.

_If I could turn back time_

_I'd go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'd go wherever you will go_

_I'd go wherever you will go_

As the crowd applauded me at the end, I even received a few whistles which of course I was proud of. I smiled over at my friends and family who returned the smile. I put the microphone back on the stand and bowed to the audience. Smiling, I said thank you and turned around and walked off the stage for the next act to come on.

The adrenaline and buzz I got from that performance had put me in a good mood all week, that much to everyone's pleasure I was back to my old self. I was being nice to the kids that I was Coaching, nice to people around me, I went out drinking with Puck, I went to visit everyone more often and went to family dinnners again. But even though I was back to being like myself, I missed her.

All I thought about was her, I was even dreaming about her. The ring I was currently carrying around with me everywhere, it was a constant reminder to what I had and lost. I missed her and I loved her. I was going to fight for her and get her back. So, I booked my flight the following weekend to New York in hope that I would find her. I had to tell her that I was sorry and that I loved her. I had to bring her home.

* * *

**What do you think? Review please. The song was Wherever You Will Go, The Calling. Check It Out :) Love MidnightGirl467 :) xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, this chapter is short its because I suffered Writers Block whilst writing it. But the next chapter will be up sooner. School have also got in the way. **

* * *

**Rachel POV**

"No, Jesse." I shouted back at him for the fifth time this afternoon.

He was trying to get me to out with him, not like a date just as friends. Jesse said it was to make up for things that he done in the past, like making breakfast on my head. Shuddering at the memory, I turned away from him but he grabbed me before I was out the door. Sighing, I turned back around and stared at him.

"Look, Rach. I'm sorry about all the stuff I have done to you these last few weeks and about the egg thing but you broke my heart in New York when you kissed frankenteen." He said raising his eyebrows and looking as pitiful as he could.

I shook my head in defeat and shrugged myself out of his grip.

"You're not going to give up are you?" I asked sighing in defeat.

He shook his head and smirked.

"Fine, I need a night out after everything but no games, Jesse. I mean it, just friends going out as a drink because I don't feel that way about you anymore. Okay?"

He nodded.

"See you at seven." Jesse said as he left me on the stage staring at the empty seats in the audience.

Later when I was dressed in skinny jeans and cream high heeled shoes, the idea of going with Jesse seemed like such a bad idea. Millions of bad endings to the night ran through my head like if I got too drink and I got needy, he would misinterpret that and think I had feelings for him. Another was that I got so drunk that I kissed him. No, no that wouldn't happen. The answer to my problems was not to get drunk at all, plus I usually get thrown up on.

I put the finishing touches to my make- up and smiled sadly to myself in the mirror. If only it wasn't Jesse that I was putting this on for, if only it was Finn. I still missed him and at times I would think about throwing this life behind me and never coming back to it, but to just live my life with Finn back in Ohio. The thought of Finn moving on though with his life always brought me back with that familiar sharp pain.

The slight sound of boots hitting the carpet outside the apartment and then the sharp knock at the door, I knew it was Jesse. Standing up and flattening my top down slightly, I made my way to the door. Jesse was stood there smiling his lop-sided grin with a dark navy shirt with dark jeans and biker boots. It was very casual for him and it surprised me, I wonder where we were going.

"So, madam are we ready?" He said grinning again and looping his arm through mine.

I pulled away from him and walked over to the table to pick up my purse and cell phone. Jesse frowned when I pulled away from him but I didn't care, he was lucky that I was even going with him tonight. I didn't even particularly want to.

**Finn POV**

"Okay, calm down. You can do this."

If it only it was true, I was literally shaking all over and I was sweating in places I never had before. My heart was beating so fast inside of me and my stomach was jumping and rolling around inside of me. I had felt like this ever since I had got off the plan an hour ago. Swallowing a breath and placing a hand over my stomach trying to stop jumping.

I made my way across the road, trying to dodge most of the cars that thought it would be okay to run me over and beeped their horns angrily when I didn't move out of the way. As soon as I would move the taxi would speed off straight ahead and then the process would repeat again.

The street where her apartment was fairly deserted, it was the quietest part of New York that I had seen since I had been here. But yet the people you did see was dressed very nicely, had pretty hair and faces liked they belonged in a movies. But I was looking for my star.

Pushing my way through a girl with light blonde hair and a girl with shiny red hair, I found myself outside of the building that resembled the picture Shelby had given me of Rachel's apartment. The greyish building with large windows at the front stood in front of me and I couldn't help but smile she was in there.

Suddenly, the nerves was all gone and all I could do was smile. Rachel was here and so close, finally I would see her again. I could tell her that everything that had happened between us was a mistake, that I needed her, that I loved her and always will. She was my dream and I just wanted her back in my arms.

I heard two people talking to my left and as I turned around I seen her. Her familiar beautiful face with them large brown eyes that weren't looking at me. Her smile wide as I had ever seen it. She was so casual but fancy at the same time, like she was going somewhere important. But she wasn't alone. Jesse St. James was with her and he had his hand wrapped around her waist. He was dressed similar to her and smiling the same. They looked like a couple, they were on a date. No.

But I didn't have the strength to shout to her, I couldn't move. She was gone and I had lost again to him. My heart dropped down to my stomach and I could hardly feel it beating anymore. Everything had stopped in the world, no one was moving. All my hope, love and faith just crashed down in front of me. My worst fear had been realised. She was gone, I had lost her for good.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the chapter, sorry for any mistakes. Review please. Follow me on twitter PottersGleekTVD. Love MidnightGirl467.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, I know it's been a while and I know there maybe a few mistakes in this and its not my best writing but I had was completely lost on what to write for this chapter. But anyway, I hope you enjoy it all the same. :)**

* * *

**Finn POV**

Within a few hours, I was on a plane back to Ohio. I didn't want to waste my time in New York any longer, Rachel had moved on. I had lost her, it seemed pointless to fight for her anymore. Every battle, every fight seemed meaningless, I had been so stupid to think that Rachel wouldn't have moved on. Her smile had been clear about how happy she was, how happy_ they _were. I should have realised earlier that Rachel wouldn't be alone in New York, I should have known. It was wrong of me to think that she would have waited all this time for me. I had been so stupid.

"Finn, so what do you think?" Kurt asked snapping me back into reality, he was holding up two different pieces of fabric and waving them in my face.

I pointed to the blue fabric and nodded hoping that was the correct answer because the thing is with Kurt, even if he asked for your opinion he would make sure that you gave him the answer that he secretly wanted.

"Really? I think that kinda states 'Oh look you've just brought home a baby boy!' whilst this one is much more modern." He said placing the fabrics on the table and re-adjusting his hat.

"Kurt, it looks like you just made up your mind all on your own, so you coming here to ask me this was kind of pointless." I stood up and walked to the Kitchen, grabbing myself a beer from the fridge. Kurt followed me in there and sat on one the black bar stools that Rachel had picked out for the Kitchen months ago.

"Honestly, Finn I came to check on you. Everyone's worried about you since you came back from New York, you won't talk about what happened. Mom is freaking out, she misses you. She misses the old you."

"I'm tired of people looking after me! Okay, I'm fine. I'm going to get through this and you need to leave, Kurt because I have to perform tonight and I need to sort out a schedule for football practice, the team needs me and honestly Kurt, I need them. They team and me performing at the Club are the only things in my life right now that make me happy, even if its only for a little bit."

Kurt froze and his blue eyes just stared at me looking for any sign of happiness in me. He nodded before skipping off the bar stool and hugging me. I kept my arms by my sides, I wasn't going to show him that I needed him, that I was on the verge of breaking. I wouldn't show him that. I wasn't go to be miserable in front of them anymore.

xXx

I stood behind the familiar red curtain as one of the last acts preformed with his guitar. I peered through the gap to see all my family and friends here to support me, I smiled knowing that they were there for me. I noticed that Blaine was missing from the crowd, Kurt was sat alone at the bar but he seemed happy so maybe Blaine was on his way, I didn't know.

"Hey, Finn."

I turned around to see Blaine standing there. He was wearing his usual frontier, trousers, daps and a shirt and the only thing that surprised me was that he wasn't wearing a bow tie. His usual neat curls were messy and I couldn't help but wonder what him and Kurt had been doing before they turned up here. I smiled at least Kurt was happy.

"I know that we don't always see eye to eye but I wanna wish you good luck for tonight." Blaine smiled as he patted me on the arm, reassuringly.

I nodded and muttered a 'thank you' before turning around to peek back through the velvet curtain. The guy with the guitar had nearly finished and the crowd looked in awe of him, he would be a tough act to follow.

"Finn? Can I tell you something please?" Blaine asked me, regaining my attention.

I turned back around to face him and his face had grown sincere since I had last looked at him. His dark brown eyes stared at me and I couldn't help but think of her beautiful warm brown eyes and my heart just throbbed at the loss of her.

"She'll come back to you, Finn. Jesse has never had the hold on her that you do. She loves you." Blaine whispered before he walked away into the darkness.

The man with the guitar came off stage and smirked at me like I couldn't beat what he had just done. Rolling my eyes I walked onto the stage and smiled at my family and friends who were all in the corner laughing, smiling and talking. My Mom whispered 'Good luck honey' just as the music began.

_If your standing with your suitcase_

_But you cant step on the train_

_Everything the way that you left it _

_I still haven't slept yet_

This song was a promise and yet a goodbye song to Rachel. It was time to let her go but I would always be here waiting for her if she ever came back to me. I could feel my heart praying that she would.

_Still setting two plates on the counter but eating without ya_

_If the truth is your a liar, if you say that your ok_

_I'm sleepin' on your side of the bed goin' out of my head now_

I tapped my foot to the music and I could see Puck grinning in the corner with Sam. Santana was smiling at me like she knew what I was doing, what I was thinking about. Brittany though was just dancing wildly besides Santana and I couldn't help but laugh slightly at her. Brittany was just so child like and innocent.

_I'll leave the door on the latch_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back_

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the matt_

_If you ever come back if you ever come back now_

_Oh if you ever come back _

_If you ever come back now_

They all knew who I was singing this for and they all knew that this was, in some way, closure for me. Me and Rachel were meant to be, I knew that, she knew that, everyone knew it but I would move on with my life until she was ready to come back home to me. Jesse wasn't capable of loving her like I could and Rachel knew that, Jesse was just a rebound.

_If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss_

_I know your out there somewhere so just remember this_

_If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss_

_Oh just remember this, oh just remember this_

The crowd were smiling at me and some were even standing! It was such an incredible sensation when people loved seeing you preform, it was amazing and I would always remember and thank Rachel for introducing me to it.

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle onAnd it will be just like you were never goneThere'll be a light in the hall and the key under the matIf you ever come back if you ever come back now_

_And it will be just like you were never gone _

_If you ever come back if you ever come back now_

As the song ended, I thanked the crowd for being amazing before returning back behind the curtain.

**Santana POV**

When Finn walked off the stage, I turned and looked at Quinn and Mercedes who smiling as they watched Finn walk away. When he left the stage, they turned to look at me and nodded. Yes, the plan was still on.

* * *

**So what plan does Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and some others that I haven't mentioned. You'll find out in the next chapter. The song was If You Ever Come Back - The Script. Please review, any suggestions for stories PM me or tweet me flyingfireworks. I think that's it so thanks for reading :) Love MidnightGirl467**


End file.
